Birthday Party
by ShadonicLuver123
Summary: Shadow and Sonic bond at Shadow's birthday party but their romance starts a series of kidnappings that hit close to home. Please review! [ON HIATUS]
1. Infatuation

Shadow stood out on the balcony of his condo, drinking a glass of wine with the bottle in his other hand. He looked back into his home through the glass, sliding doors and sighed. It was his birthday and he wanted to spend it alone: sitting down with Maria and enjoying a confetti cake cupcake he had bought at Amy's bakery. Somehow, Rouge had gotten wind of this and decided to throw him a birthday party. Most people had left _before_ one 'o clock in the _morning_ but, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy had decided to stay and clean up. It was the least they could do before he kicked them out.

Shadow looked back as the doors open and close, Sonic walking up beside him. He took a bite out of the confetti cake cupcake he held, swallowed, and began to speak. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the peace." Shadow looked at the cupcake and then at Sonic. "Which you have so promptly destroyed." He watched Sonic begin to take yet another bite. "_Give me that!_" He snatched the treat and threw it over the railing; the baked good landed in a downstairs vegetable garden. He would apologize later.

"Hey! That was a perfectly good cupcake!" He looked over the ledge to see where it had landed and sighed. Cupcakes never tasted good with vegetables in them. He looked back at Shadow. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I was planning on having a _quiet_ birthday but, no, I had to have someone - no, people - break into my home and destroy my evening!" Sonic's ear flattened guiltily against his head. "You told her, didn't you?"

"Well, I found your files while I was snooping at Eggman's and I thought that, maybe we could-"

_Smack!_

"Who gave you the right to look at my personal file? I sure as hell didn't." Sonic breathed heavily through his nose, cheeks read with pain and anger. Shadow stared at him and turned, throwing down his glass and the bottle. "You don't have to go home but, you can get the hell out of here." Sonic stared down at the shattered glass; there wasn't any wine to drip downstairs because Shadow had drank it all. He was probably drunk right now.

"I just wanted to make you happy." He looked up at Shadow, watching his glare soften. "You seem so lonely all the time and I just hate seeing my friends like that. You remember having friends, right? There's three inside and one out here talking to you."

"They're not my friends."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because-"

"_Because_ I believed in you when others didn't? _Because_ we try to do something nice for you like throwing you a birthday party? Or is it _because_ I try to make you happy? Dammit, Shadow! That's what friends do! That's what friends are for! To be there when you're down! There's a reason we do these things! So, why aren't we your -"

"_Because_ if I get too close, I might lose you all all over again!" Sonic's guilt escalated once again. "I thought that maybe if I closed myself off, I wouldn't care if any one of you died." He kicked angrily at the glass shards, some flying through the bars of the railing. "But it's not that easy with you; no, instead I have to care for others, especially you!" He sighed and looked away, knowing he had said too much.

"What?" Shadow crossed his arms and moved to go inside. "Wait, what?" Shadow turned around, dodging Sonic's reaching hand.

"Infatuation." He watched the blue youth look confused and tried again. "I feel…" He tried to think of an answer even the idiot could understand. "I like you. A lot." Sonic stared, dumbfounded. "I think I'm in love with you. Are you that stupid, Sonic?" He leaned against the doors and sighed. "I push you away because I know that you'll never love me back."

"I wouldn't say 'never'." Sonic took Shadow's hand in his. "Maybe I love you too."

Don't play games, Sonic."

"I'm not. I promise."

Don't make promises you can't keep either." Sonic walked up to Shadow and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, inhaling his musk. "Learn from me and my mistakes." The youth wrapped his arms around his black counterpart.

"Teach me." Shadow turned his head to look into Sonic's.

"Once we open this door…"

"We'll handle it when we come to it." Sonic brushed lips with Shadow, intoxicated with the scent of his breath. Sweet yet, spicy with some mint to it. Shadow pulled away, all except for their hands, and pulled the other inside. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my other friends out of my home."


	2. Breakfast

**I decided to continue "**_**Birthday Party**_**" but I don't know if I'm going to keep continuing it. So, review if I should and check out my poll. Enjoy.**

_Next Day…_

Sonic flicked his wrist, trying to make the hot skillet he held make a pancake flip. So far, the only pancakes made were the ones Shadow had helped him make; his always ended up on the ceiling and with each airborne pancake, Shadow grew more and more pissed. Sonic moved away from the stove and allowed Shadow to take over the makings of breakfast. He flicked his wrist and the pancake flipped into the air.

"Sonic took his seat at the breakfast table and glanced at the television. The six 'o clock news was on. It was such a rare sight to see; Sonic was never known to get up so early, much less do it every day like Shadow did.

Shadow watched curiously as Sonic stared intently at the TV screen; he never watched himself, he just thought of it as soothing when he heard the anchorwoman speak (Rouge calls this insanity).

Shadow put another pancake on Sonic's plate using his clean fingers (the spatula frustrated him too much) and carried the plate over to the table, setting the table in front of the youth. He walked to the fridge, pulled out butter and syrup, and set the items in front of his lover. Sonic continued staring, interested, at the news, sucking up a news story of a missing child like a sponge. He didn't pay attention to the details much but the kid seemed familiar. "You need to eat quickly. I have a job to get to." Sonic looked back, watching Shadow put the remainder of pancakes into the empty fridge.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He accepted the silverware and orange juice Shadow handed to him and began to eat.

"No. I have no need to do so." He grimaced as Sonic burped and excused himself. "My job demands this lifestyle." Silverware clattered on an empty plate.

"You mean getting up at five in the morning and skipping breakfast? He slurped down some of his orange juice. "You should live my life. I get up past noon and eat 'til I fall asleep."

"That's not something to brag about, Sonic. It's just more evidence to your already slacking schedule." Sonic pouted and the elder sighed. "Which is why I wouldn't want you to stay hear. I have no intent of finding a starved, dead body in my home." Sonic scoffed and walked past Shadow to put his dishes in the kitchen sink. Shadow walked to the door and opened it, Sonic sneaking a kiss as he walked out and Shadow following. He had turned the light off, yet Anchorwoman Katie Rainn continuing to expand on a missing Christopher Thorndyke.

**Thanks for reading. Remember: read and review! I need the support to continue this!**


	3. The Case

**Thanks for the reviews! Silverexorcist, SonicGirl4Ever, and LuckyTheChao147, you all get delicious, virtual birthday cake! Enjoy! And yes, I realize the chapters are short but, they will get longer as the story goes on. The story will get more interesting **_**and**_** longer, I promise.**

_G.U.N Headquarters…_

Shadow walked into his office and found Rouge in his chair; the bat had her legs crossed on top of his desk, flipping through a dark red file. Shadow was surprised as red files were rare. When given to government officials, it meant big time trouble. Rouge looked up and smirked at her partner. "Did you have fun last night?" Shadow narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "No? I would've thought so; you kicked us out pretty quickly." He looked at his partner, as if to say _Seriously?_ The bat put her legs down and stood up from the chair. She walked over to where Shadow stood and handed him the file. "A kid's gone missing."

"Shouldn't this be with the NYPD? We usually don't handle missing children." He flipped the file open. "Christopher?" He thought about it. "Well I'm not surprised. No normal kid chases a bright blue hedgehog on 'adventures' without any doubt in him that he's snapped." He closed the file and handed it to Rouge, grabbing his gun and badge off his desk and tucking the items safely in his head quills. Rouge lead the way out the door and into the hallway.

"Ella reported him missing since six 'o clock yesterday evening. He was kidnapped from his home after he'd finished community service. Ella noticed he was very anxious to get to his room." Shadow scoffed and opened the door for Rouge to walk out of the building. He followed and helped her hail a taxicab. "It's been turned over to us because we owe a huge debt to Mister Thorndyke's computer company. He's threatened to sue for the money if we don't at least participate in the investigation."

"Blackmail." Shadow opened the door and let Rouge get in the backseat. "Excellent strategy to get a highly intelligent government agency to search for a missing boy. This is for NYPD, not G.U.N. business." Rouge scooted over and let Shadow get in and close the door.

"Stop complaining; the job is ours; we can't refuse it." She looked up and met the eyes of the nosy cabdriver. "Hey! Mind your own business!" The driver cleared his throat and scratched his nose. His mustache was lopsided and seemed fake. Shadow looked at the driver; he was oddly familiar. Once he caught Shadow looking at him, he immediately turned away and began to drive, his eyes staring at the road before him..

"Where to?"

"The Thorndyke Mansion." Shadow looked at Rouge, waiting for her observation. If she was such a skillful thief, surely she'd have enough observation skills to spot out a fake mustache. She looked at him staring. "What?" Apparently she didn't.

Shadow sighed and looked out the window. They were no where near the Mansion for all he saw was trees. They were in the middle of nowhere. Shadow turned back just in time to miss the cabby turn his eyes swiftly in the road's direction. "Excuse me."

"Yes, sir?"

"We are in the middle of nowhere. No where near the Thorndyke Mansion. It's the other way." Shadow had half a mind to add a vulgar line of insults but decided otherwise to save time. And the fact that the cabbie had made a sharp, _illegal _U-turn into the ditch and onto the other side of the street made it impossible to speak under the crushing pressure of Rouge's breasts.

The cabbie straightened out the car and Shadow pushed Rouge off of him; the bat huffed and pulled up her suit in order to prevent a "Janet Jackson" as Topaz called them. The cabbie looked back to check on the two. "You okay back there?" Shadow, blushing and steaming (the poor thing, he almost died), had had enough.

"I should _report_ you!"

"I'm going the other way like you asked, sir."

"Do you think I give a **damn**? That, in no way, stops me from reporting you! You were just now endangering two federal agents! I'll get you fired!"

"Calm down, baby." Rouge moved to rub his back but he shifted away and glared at her. "Oh please. You're acting like a little kid." She looked up at the driver; he was constantly staring at her and her partner. "Um, I'm sorry about this kettle pot here. He's pretty irritable right now. He needs some blueberry doughnut holes." Shadow raised an eyebrow and Rouge giggled at herself; she was _so_ going to use that phrase.

"It's okay. But if I may, what are you two in such a hurry for? Going shopping for the Couples' Ball? I've had plenty of couples going there." Shadow's frown advanced ven further.

"We already told you our destination. Just shut up and take us there."

"Yes, sir."

Shadow glared his way, fuming and frustrated. "You're still talking!"


	4. The Crime Scene

**Anyone else laugh every time they think of the phrase 'blueberry doughnut holes'? I know Rouge does. Shadow hates it. Note: This is a **_**short**_** chapter.**

_The Thorndyke Mansion…_

Sonic looked underneath Chris's bed, hoping to find some clue as to wear Christopher could have disappeared off to. It was pretty hopeless to say the least; the room was clean and free of any clutter. No clothes on the floor, no scattered paper to represent his train of thought or what he was thinking before his kidnapping. _Nothing_. It almost seemed suspicious. Almost. Ella had a knack for cleaning when she was nervous or anxious. Sonic got up and sighed. He should've been here watching out for the kid, instead he was out partying and having flying pancakes at Shadow's condo. Sonic's ears flicked at the sound of footsteps.

"Sonic?"

"Amy?" Sonic turned swiftly on his feet just in time for the hedgehog girl to jump on him and squeeze the ever living shit out of him. (That's Shadow for _tight_.)

"Sonickku! I thought Shadow had murdered you!" Sonic squirmed to get away and slipped underneath her arms, from her grasp.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"I just - he pushed us out so quickly, so hurriedly and I stayed behind - for your protection, of course - and I heard you screaming! I didn't know what to think!" She tapped her chin with her forefinger and chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Well, now that I think about it, it sounded more like moaning and groaning." Sonic blushed red and turned away, smiling nervously and scratching his nose with his thumb. "Sonickku, is there something wrong?"

"Well, uh…" He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously (he seems terribly itchy and happy, yes?); he couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Amy, look. I'm -"

"Excuse me, sir. This room is now the temporary headquarters of the Thorndyke case and its investigation. You're going to have to leave the room. You too, miss." The officer motioned towards the door and the two hedgehogs scurried from the room, watching the G.U.N officials set up shop inside.

"What's going on?"

"They're checking Chris's room for clues." Sonic looked at the hammer wielding female and snorted. "They're not going to find anything."

"Outta my way!" Rouge marched through the crowd and the officers silenced, every eye on focused on the their two furry leaders. Rouge made it clear that they were. "We are the ones leading this case so all evidence and clues go through me!" Shadow cleared his throat. "And my partner, Shadow." Rouge looked around at the silent crowd. "Is that clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

"Thank you." The officers began their activity once again and an officer came forward with a laptop. "What's this?" Sonic looked at it with the same question (all the while dodging Shadow's shooing eyes). He hadn't found that during his desperate search; how'd they find it?

"It was under the sheets of the bed. We're searching for other things as well to give us some sort of lead." Rouge took the laptop and excused to officer to allow him to search for more evidence. She handed it to Shadow. "Here. Check for any emails or chat rooms that could give us something." She glanced at Sonic. "And have a bite to eat while you're at it." Shadow swatted at her as she walked off into the room and looked at Sonic.

"Come on, Maurice." Sonic blushed and avoided Amy's questioning gaze; apparently, he'd let Shadow know of his actual name during their night of passion. Sonic followed Shadow down the stair, Amy following Sonic.

Rouge studied the windowsill and ran her finger along the frame. She looked back over her shoulder and called over an officer. "Look at the window frame."

"We found no sign of forced entry."

"Of course. Either our kidnapper can walk through walls and is invisible or this kidnapping wasn't a kidnapping at all." She squinted at the lock on the window. "This lock is fake. There's a switch somewhere." The officers immediately changed pace of action.

"Agent Rouge!" Rouge walked over to and kneeled beside Agent Trisha, an African- American female with thick, wavy, shoulder- length, black hair, and looked to where she was pointing. She was holding Chris's drawer upside down to see the taped note on the bottom. "This has turned into a runaway case."

"Get this to headquarters, please." Rouge ripped the note off the drawer and handed it to an officer behind her, who then put it into a clear, plastic "Evidence" bag and handed it to another officer who walked out the room. Rouge got up from her knees and dusted herself off. " I need to a ride to 225 East Belem Street. I'm not taking another taxicab. The cabbies like to stare."


	5. Investigation and Another Case

_**Reviews!**_** I need them! Give them to me! But… thank you everyone one who did review (Silver…) Yeah. And in this chapter, we found out where Chris is and someone else "disappears".**

_225 East Belem Street…_

"This is the place?" Shadow raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "I think we've been doped. No one in their right mind would live in this dump."

"It's a warehouse, bat. Deal with it." Rouge grimaced as she opened the door; a powerful stench escaped from building. "Put this mask on." He handed her a painter's mask to block out the smell for the most part. The two continued inside and spotted a mess of bloodied cushions and sheets. Shadow squatted to get a better view of the, what seemed to be, throw pillows and felt sheets. He picked up a cushion and sniffed it. It had an oddly familiar smell. "Rouge!"

"What?" The bat came over from her snooping. Shadow held up the pillow and she bent over to smell it. "It smells like… sex. And ass." Shadow panicked and flung the throw pillow across the concrete floor. Rouge stuck out her bottom lip and straightened her back.

"Have you found out what that stench is?" Rouge shook her head and readjusted her mask on her face. "Let's find out then." Shadow stood up and eyed the sheets and cushions nervously. Whatever happened here was ugly.

Rouge rounded the corner into the next room and screamed. Shadow held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Something did happen here. And it was the ugly image of a twelve year old boy, raped, mutilated, and dead.

_G.U.N. Headquarters…_

Shadow glanced at his partner asleep on the couch in his office. He'd made sure she was comfortable even though she woke up periodically in sobs from night terrors. Shadow deleted an email and glanced back at his partner. If she acted like this and barely knew the boy, how would the parents act? And Chuck, and Tails, and Sonic, and the others? How would they respond? Not pretty, he assumed. Lindsey Thorndyke was already on her way back home from a movie production in Paris while, Nelson was coming from Japan after the contract signing with some other technological company It was sad really, the boy never had his parents around in the first and when they were around it was for short periods of time.

The medical examiner had arrived on the scene after Rouge's finding and made a quick assumption of what had really killed him: he had bled out. Raped with a knife, throat slashed with same tool. The kid had been dead for at least thirteen hours; rigor mortis was setting and maggot were getting to him. The ongoing heat wave going through town had just made the stench worse.

Shadow clicked his right mouse key and deleted another email. He had no idea how but someone had gotten his email address and was sending him weird messages in code. Shadow assigned the email to trash and closed his laptop.

_Knock, knock!_

Shadow looked up and saw Trisha in the door way. She looked at Rouge and then at Shadow. "You guys still here?"

"I was just about to get her up. I'm ready to leave."

"I would expect so. It's half past midnight and I think your boyfriend missing you." Shadow stood up and started to gather his things.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he's at the front desk right now." Shadow sucked in a quick breath through his nose and ran out of his office, leaving Trisha behind with Rouge. She looked at the bat, who was starting to whimper in her sleep. "I guess it's up to me to lock this place up right now." She began to walk towards Rouge and peel off the blanket. "Come on, baby. Time to get up."

_Lobby…_

Sonic stood up as soon as Shadow entered the room. He was a mess of tears so much that off duty officers had stayed by his side while he was waiting for his boyfriend. Shadow looked at him with worry; he had never seen Sonic so worried and stressed, he was sure it wasn't healthy for him. He looked most likely to vomit on anyone over there. Shadow kneeled in front of the youth and looked him in the face. "Sonic, what happened? What's wrong?" Sonic shook his head and retched. Shadow backed away in preparation to his boyfriend's vomit. Sonic grimaced and swallowed his bile. "Sonic?"

"I'm s-sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just tell me why you're here and what has happened." Sonic sniffled and gave a shaky breath.

"I should've been there… I should've been watching! It's all my fault!"

"Now, Sonic, if this is about Chris-"

"Not Chris! Tails! Tails is gone!"

"What?" Sonic fell into Shadow's arms and squeezed him tight. Shadow was breathless. The fox boy was gone now too. This would devastate Sonic even more. And he hadn't even mention the boy's death yet; not to friends or family or the press. He couldn't really say anything except for: "Oh."

"I j-just…" He looked about to vomit and Shadow held him away to allow him room. "I think I ate something weird. I don't usually puke in these types of situations."

"You're stressed. Rouge has puked a few times when she was stressed (and hung over)." They sat there for a few more minutes. "I think you should stay at my place tonight."

"And Tails…?"

"I'll make sure I get his case. Don't you worry."


	6. The Playground

**I just forgot to mention that last chapter was my longest one at nine hundred and twenty-seven words! Congratulate me in your reviews **_**after**_** you finish this new chapter. And I would also like to thank Silver, Tails, and my Guests for reviewing. Enjoy!**

_Next Day…_

_Shadow's Condominium…_

Sonic had been sitting all alone in a dining room chair ever since he'd been taken to Shadow's condo late that night, or rather that morning. Shadow had walked into the room only seconds before and had spotted the baggy eyed and yawning hedgie looking out the window. Shadow hated the quietness; it put him on the edge with suspicions, even if the person he loved was right in front of him. Bad things come out of the silence, when you least expect them to happen. Shadow had learned that when Maria died, when he first joined G.U.N, when he and Rouge found Christopher.

Shadow walked up to Sonic and tried to peer at his face but failed for Sonic looked the other way. Shadow sighed and tried to get the other's attention by resting his chin in the crook of the other's neck. "Can I make you breakfast?" Sonic cleared his throat, annoyed. Shadow dug his chin in deeper.

"Leave me alone. I want to be alone." Shadow stood up and kicked the chair out from under him. Sonic got on his knees. "Come on, Shadow!"

"No!" Sonic looked at his lover in surprise, hurt. "I took the day off for you." Sonic's tail wagged and his ears perked. "I took off for the first time just for you." Shadow knew the Commander would be suspicious (but of course, suspicions were included in the job) and he was bound to send Rouge to come knocking at his door, dragging him back to work.

Sonic took Shadow's hand and got up to his feet, yawning once more. Shadow wasn't surprised, for he'd spent almost seven hours up after he had arrived at Shadow's place last night. "Let's go out today."

"Where are we going?" Shadow shifted hesitantly and turned towards the door.

"A restricted government playground?" Sonic's tail wagged excitedly.

"A playground?"

_G.U.N. Headquarters' "Playground"…_

Shadow put his hand up against the scanner and bit his lip when a needle came out and pricked his finger to take a blood sample. Sonic furrowed his brow. "Isn't that unsanitary?" Shadow wagged his finger in the air to cool the stinging pain.

"Agents who have diseases are given a card instead of being forced to take a blood sample." Sonic furled his upper lip. "The needle replaces itself each time. We clean the used needles and use them as bullets."

"But, wouldn't it be easy to steal the card?" The metal doors slid open and Shadow pushed Sonic inside.

"Which is why most G.U.N. agents are perfectly healthy when they are hired." The two continued down the empty hallway. Sonic thought of it as unusually quiet, and it creeped him out. Shadow glanced his way. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I asked two questions." They stopped at another door. "This is the fifth door!"

"It _is _a restricted area. I already told you this." Shadow used one hand to cover the number pad while he typed in the code to open the door with the other hand.

"Come on, Shadow. Show me the code."

"If I did, I'd be breaking oath." Sonic pouted cutely and stormed playfully through the metal doors as they slid open. Sonic marveled at the 'playground'. It had a shooting range, archery targets, combat dummies, and a rock climbing wall. "This is what we call the 'playground' but, technically, it's our training field." Sonic burst into a sprint towards the rock climbing wall.

"Come on, Shadow! Let's climb rocks!" Shadow rushed to catch up with Sonic and caught him by the neck. "Hey!"

"I'm not supposed to be here. Keep a low profile." Shadow let him go and kept walking towards the rock wall. "Quiet yourself." Sonic chose to protest but Shadow was no longer walking towards the rock wall. He was _at_ the rock wall. "Come and get a harness, Sonic." Sonic frowned; the elder hedgehog had cheated once again! He used Chaos Control to beat him and it frustrated him to the core.

Sonic exhaled. He knew he was getting unusually angry. He'd made his whole life off of his speed and here Shadow was, cutting all the way to the finish line. Even if he was angry, he never decided to show his anger, and this time was not an exception. No, instead he smiled and sprinted over to meet Shadow. "Thank you, Shads." He put on the harness and tightened it.

"I'll help you." Shadow walked behind Sonic and began to correct the straps. He tried to correct the strap that went over Sonic's chest. The youth gagged and hung his head. He shivered and took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Shadow rubbed Sonic's back to calm him. Sonic retched and vomited on the grass. They stood there for a moment while Sonic tried to get himself together. Then realization hit him. He _had _to get home.

"I need to go home."

"But-"

"_Now!_" Shadow took the harness off both himself and Sonic and took Sonic in his arms bridal style. Sonic looked the opposite direction when Shadow looked down at him.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Just take me home, please."

"Fine. I'll take you to your house."

_Club Rouge: Upstairs…_

Rouge turned her wings towards her rotating fan, allowing it to dry her wings. She looked at the clock above her door. It was almost seven-thirty, opening time. She muttered a curse; she'd gotten carried away with her electronic boyfriend. She blushed and kicked the toy underneath her bed.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in." Rouge pulled her towel tighter; whoever was up here now had to know her. She hadn't even opened up the club yet. The door creaked open, yet no one came inside. Rouge stepped forward and tried to peer outside her door. "Hello?" Rouge's towel was snatched and she tried to cover herself.

"No." Rouge gasped. "Don't do that." Her arms were pinned behind her and she held her breath when she felt someone else's on her neck. "Can I get a kiss?" In the end, Rouge was glad when the intruder knocked her out.

… **Read and review, people! Tell me what you think about the events of this chapter in your reviews **_**or**_** you can PM me. Or do both. Just tell me what you think! And, uh, this is now a new record at one thousand fifteen words!**


	7. The Test

**Thank you, Tails, Silver, and Poltique for reviewing last chapter. In this chapter, you are going to get your long awaited treat. And maybe some clues to who is doing the murders. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Sonic's House…_

After quickly giving Shadow a kiss goodbye and scurrying into his home to the first level of his home, Sonic searched desperately for his shiny, blue laptop. He threw blankets and pillows out of the way until he came across the device between the couch cushions. He sat down carefully and opened it up. "Okay, laptop. Here we go."

"pregnancy symptoms"

Sonic sighed. There was over eleven million results and all he needed was one. He scrolled down the list. "Um…" He settled for the first website. There were _twelve_ pages to it. "Damn." He continued through the pages but was immediately bored with the first three pages. He instead clicked the back icon to the search page. "Next one, I guess." He was glad with his findings: an actual list with short descriptions of the symptoms instead of a whole essay. "'Spotting or light bleeding.' Nope." He scrolled further down and found one of his symptoms. "'Fatigue.'" Yes, he could have been tired from staying up but Sonic could remember going to sleep about a few minutes after Shadow did and waking up about an hour before him and then going into the living room to sit in front of the window. "'Nausea.' I guess that's it." Sonic pouted; he'd read all the symptoms and he had only two out of all ten.

Sonic chuckled at himself. He knew it was impossible. He was probably just stressing himself too much to the point of fatigue and vomiting. Then he grew nervous. Even if he didn't have all ten, he still had two symptoms.

Sonic set his laptop aside and got up, rushing past the stairs to his bathroom. He was pretty sure he had some pregnancy tests upstairs. Rouge had left them over after a drunken Truth or Dare party. Amy had dared Knuckles to lick it after Rouge had peed on it.

Sonic searched through the cabinets underneath his sink and found the last test in it box and wrapper all the way in the back of the cabinet. He was in luck; it hadn't expired yet. He tore the wrapper off and threw it into the trash can. Sonic sat down on his toilet and studied the test. All he had to do was pee on it. It seemed easy enough.

Sonic stood up and turned to face the toilet. "I guess it's time to find out."

_Shadow's Condominium…_

Shadow wrote underneath two pictures: _the link_, and then drew out a blank. The pictures were copies from the crime scenes of Christopher, and most recently found as Chris was, Tails. Shadow couldn't find any connections between the two other than friends and family. Shadow had seen cases like this before. Some fan girl would end up killing whomever just to get closer to the person they _thought_ they were falling for.

Shadow picked up his chalk and wrote _Sonic_ in the blank. Shadow guessed that either the murders were targeted to hurt Sonic or make him vulnerable and easy to manipulate. But with Sonic's history of breaking hearts, there were too many suspects to count.

G.U.N. made sure to keep detailed profiles of all acquaintances of G.U.N. agents, of every friend and family member. Shadow had read Sonic's profile himself (and smirked a few times at his whole name) and knew of a few exes who would've been near during the deaths of Christopher and Tails. The black and red hedgehog wrote underneath _Sonic_ the names of three people he knew needed alibis for both June nineteenth at around six, and for June twentieth at around midnight.

_Sally._

_Mina._

_Amy._

_Sonic's House…_

The moments waiting for the result of the test was the longest of Sonic's life. Now he was just prolonging the time by staring at the damn thing. He could think about it now: the test turning out to be positive and him waiting for it to change for the plus sign to go away, to turn negative so he could forget about it and move on. Sonic slid from the side of his tub into it, his legs hanging over the side. He whimpered the slightest and thought about it more.

What would he do with a baby? Even if he tried to raise it, even if he tried to carry it to full term, he'd be _slow_. And Sonic hated being _slow._ The weight, the aches and pains. His lifestyle wasn't fit for child. He wasn't _ready_. And he'd probably miscarry in the heat of the battle. He went to extremes on a daily basis; how the hell was a baby going to survive him?

Sonic got up out the bath tub and went for test, deciding to read it before his confidence left him. He took off the cap and took a long, hard stare at it. He was devastated. He waited for it to change, like he thought he would. He thought, _Maybe it's just a hormonal imbalance._

Yes, a baby spouting out hormones.

Sonic threw the test at his mirror. Sonic's ears drooped and he hung his head. "Shadow." He spun around and kicked the door close. "Dammit, Shadow!" He stopped. "'Mood swings'… Fuck!" Shadow would surely object to an abortion. Sonic could just not tell him but, doesn't the father have a say in the matter too? Sonic sat on the edge of the sink. "How am I going to tell you?" For all he knew, Shadow would dump him and then he'd have to explain why he was so glum during his occasional 'date' with Amy. "I have to. I need someone there to support me." Sonic headed downstairs and spotted his cell phone on the kitchen counter. He rushed over to it and picked it up, dialing. "Hello, operator? I need Planned Parenthood."

"_I'll put you through_."

"Thank you." Sonic's heartbeat pounded in his ears and his face flushed.

"_Hello_?"

"I need an appointment."

"_Okay, how soon_?"

"Tomorrow."

"_Okay, the soonest we have is tomorrow at about seven_." Sonic's face turned pink; Shadow would be at work then and it would be embarrassing to go up to his office and ask him to attend his abortion. "_Sir_?"

"Oh! Uh… that'll be fine." Sonic would just have to take that chance.

"_Okay. Name?_"

"Sonic Hedgehog."

"_Um… okay. I will put in the data right away and you can, um… come in at seven tomorrow. Good night._" Sonic hung up and bent over, trying to make the nausea go away. It would change tomorrow, for better or for worse.


	8. The Woods

**Hey, guys! Okay, I hate when people leave their stories hanging so I'm not going to leave mine hanging. Enjoy.**

_**Three hours later…**_

_Knock, knock!_

Sonic arose sleepily and slid out of his bed, squinting as he turned on his lamp and looked around the room for his slippers. He shuffled over to the door and slid his feet into the slippers, leaning against the wall as he did so. He padded slowly out the door and into the hall, down the stairs.

_Knock, knock!_

Sonic yawned cutely and made his way towards the door. He unlocked the lock and reached for the doorknob, turning it and opening the door.

"Hello, Mr. Sonic." Sonic's eyes popped open.

"Cream?" The bunny smiled cutely and swung her arms, swaying her hips. She gently wove her hand into Sonic's. The hedgehog looked at her, confused. "Cream, what are you doing here? Where's your mom?" The rabbit tugged Sonic out of his home and on to his porch. Sonic pulled his hand from Cream's and closed his door.

"Mr. Sonic?" Sonic looked at Cream and raised an eyebrow. "Follow me." The bunny took off into the woods behind the hedgehog's home and left Sonic on his porch. Sonic sighed and ran off after the rabbit.

"Cream! Cream, wait!" A hand grabbed Sonic by the tail and he was jerked back into the ground. Sonic landed on his butt and frowned. "Cream, did you do that?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that the child rabbit you saw isn't here right now…" Sonic jumped and looked around trying to find the voice. "I wouldn't try. You'd get pretty frustrated trying to find me." Sonic moved onto his knees and pushed himself up to his feet.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it funny how love works, Sonic? It can make you do crazy things… go homeless, sleep in a box… kill…" Sonic tensed. The voice was deep, almost seductive.

"It wouldn't make you kill… would it?"

"Oh, of course it would. Sometimes we kill those close to the ones we love just to get even closer to others. To get them out of the way." Sonic whimpered, close to tears when he was remind of Tails and Chris. "You look so pretty, Sonic. How far along are you?" Sonic began to slowly back away from the voice. "So naughty." Sonic was pushed down onto the ground, landing painfully on his belly. "I wouldn't want to hurt that baby, Sonic, but I don't want you to leave me."

"Please, just let me go…" Sonic grunted; there were sudden cramps in his belly and he didn't like the feel of it. "I need to go home." Sonic moved to get on his knees but a foot stomped down on his back and pinned him to the ground. The cramps got worse. "Let me go… please…"

"Aw… You're so cute… So pretty…" Sonic's eyesight was starting to fail from the pain of the cramps. He felt sweaty; his body was going cold. "Go to sleep; I'll be here… I'll be right beside you when you wake up…" Sonic moaned in pain and rested his head again the grass. Everything went faded into the darkness.

Sonic was picked, tossed across the person's shoulder and carried off, past the silently rotting corpse of Cream the Rabbit.


	9. The Secret is Out!

**Due to all of your reviews (and one bitchy guest- I'll tell you to go fuck yourself- I was going through a depression, I stopped this story for a reason), I have decided to come back~ And then to my favorite male friend, who actually pursued me at school and urged me to continue! All of you (except for that guest) I thank for your support! This chapter is especially dedicated to my dude friend. :)**** Enjoy, my fans!**

_Seven weeks later…_

Shadow checked his phone for the third time that morning, the twenty-second time that week, the hundredth and twenty-first time during those seven weeks. Sure, Sonic had been known to sleep in and to avoid others to just run and clear his head, but this was ridiculous! Shadow had decided to leave another voicemail earlier but found that the voicemail inbox was full. The elder was getting worried.

"Excuse me?" Shadow looked up from his computer- he was typing up the report for Tails's disappearance; he'd closed it, leaving it a cold case- and saw Vanilla in the doorway. "Shadow?" He got up and walked around his desk.

"Vanilla? What's wrong?"

"You help find people, right? You put away bad people?" Shadow's hand formed into a fist. It seemed to him as if Vanilla was talking to him like she talked to Cream. That and he was just plain irritable.

"Yes, I do." She sniffled. "Is someone missing?" _Again?_

She sat down in one of the chairs before his desk. "You remember little Creamy?" She looked up from her lap, tears rolling down her cheeks. "She's gone." Shadow's brows crinkled. "Her little piggy bank is gone too! All of her money was saved from every good grade, every birthday, every cookie sold…"

"How much money was in this piggy?"

"About a thousand, nine hundred, fifty-four dollars and some cents. All of her savings!" She sniffled, near tear again. Shadow was, to say the least, surprised. He hadn't known a piggy bank could hold so much money.

"Well, let's-"

"Excuse me, Agent Shadow." Trisha stood in the doorway with an irate, pink hedgehog. "I tried to tell her you had a visitor already but she wouldn't wait. Sorry." Shadow nodded and Trisha left the pink hedgie with Shadow.

"Where's my Sonickku at!" Shadow glared at her.

"Behind that preposition." Amy wielded her hammer.

"Answer me correctly, you _freak!_"

"'Freak'?"

"I know you did something to him! The way you look at him like he's a piece of meat! You're _in love _with him! I bet he was screaming because you forced yourself on him… You're lucky he still spends time with you!" Shadow's fist twitched tighter. He knew Sonic would hate for their secret to come out like this but it was bound to come out sooner or later. Shadow calmed greatly when it came to this; Amy would never have what he had: the great Blue Blur himself.

"And at what time was he screaming?"

When he threw a party for you! You were so rude to him!"

"You were watching?"

"No. I just know when my Sonickku is in trouble." Amy smirked and crossed her arms, unaware of the doosie she was about to be thrown.

"If you can sense whatever your "Sonickku" is doing, what were we doing the night of the party?"

"Fighting, of course. What else?"

"Have you ever heard of the term _first sex_? I would suppose not, you're so… _romantic_, I'll assume you are saving yourself for Sonic." Amy blushed (as did Vanilla, long forgotten between the two arguing hedgehogs); why did Shadow bring up _this_ topic!

"Well, I, um…"

"I thought so. But to clear your mind of its concern, Sonic and I were not fighting. No, just to give you peace of mind, we were fucking." She coughed; her saliva had went down the wrong pipe when she gasped. "Yes. _Fucking_, Rose. Not fighting, not talking, _fucking._ I _took_ your Sonickku's _virginity_~" Amy's face was bright red, and, after a few whimpers, she ran out the room, sobbing.

"Goodness!" Vanilla fanned herself with her hand. "Never have I seen such brutal things said…" She started chuckling, then giggling, the laughing , cackling. Shadow stared, frightened for the most part. Another part of him wanted to laugh, to smile, too.

Vanilla calmed down, eventually, and grinned. " She needed to be put in her place. I was tired of that obsessive chatter and behavior anyway; she'll mend and get into a real relationship, don't you worry." She stood, collected yet still smiling. "I know you'll find my Creamy, just don't get hurt along the way." She left, leaving Shadow dumbfounded and smiling.

**I know you guys are like, "Why are so many people dissapearing?!" and I have a good explanation... you'll have to wait. :) Anyways, review! I'll have another chapter soon!**


End file.
